


Battle Born

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 90 PERCENT OF THIS IS JUST HANNIGRAM, Abigail Hobbs Lives, Angst, Blood and Gore, Borrowed some scenes and characters from Hopkins movies and Hannibal Rising, Dark Will Graham, During/After s02e13, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal is a dick, I don't know what is going on tbh, I saved Abigails life but she won't appear all that much, Injury, Lots of time jumps, Love/Hate, M/M, Mental Illness I guess, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Or a very weirdly structured story with 14 chapters, References to Drugs, Sadism I think, Some Minor Changes, Sometimes They Are Just Plain Dorkish Idiots, This Is Just A Very Fucked Up Story, This is either 14 weirdly connected one shots, Violence, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will is a dick, this is shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Will could feel his air closing on him, as his lungs became smaller and smaller with each haptic breath he took. His mind went foggy, a pair of hazel eyes in front of him, hazel eyes turning red, olive skin turning black, antlers growing from his head. He was there, in front of him, closer than usual. Suddenly, he felt stabbing pain inside his chest, he wanted to look down, but something was holding him in place. The pain started to become unbearable, as the monster kept looking at him. He brought his hands to his chest, instead of his flat chest he felt what he knew were the antlers. He was pierced or maybe they started growing out of his chest, he wasn’t sure, but it hurts. It hurts so much.OrWill decides to run away with Hannibal, and pretty much all hell breaks loose.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Flesh And Bone

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this thing like ages ago somewhere, I think it might have been Pinterest itself, or whatever. The writing prompt's core was to make your OTP fanfic based on the music album. The name of the album is the name of your book and the songs are the titles of your chapters.  
> The album of my choosing which is also in the category of one of my favorites is Battle Born by The Killers.  
> I planned to make the chapters based on the meaning of the song in the title, but I’ve written the first chapter only to realize it has nothing to do with the song's meaning.
> 
> English is not my native language, so I sincerely apologize for grammar mistakes, misspellings, poor choice of words, and for all the typos there are. 
> 
> AND KEEP IN MIND THAT I HAVE NO MEDICAL OR PSYCHIATRIC KNOWLEDGE WHAT SO EVER. 
> 
> Happy reading
> 
> &
> 
> Much love
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

//Will’s home//

The battle inside him was almost unbearable. He wanted to comfort someone about it, he wanted to comfort HIM about it. But, deep down, buried somewhere deep beneath the fight, he knew coming clean to HIM would end in bloodshed, and not the metaphorical one, but actual bloodshed. Both sides had their own advantages and disadvantages, and both carried the possibility of death, the difference being the who. In the first option, he comes out alive for an uncertain period of time, but, Alana and Jack and perhaps Freddie will die soon, although, Freddie’s death wouldn’t be perhaps that bad, she did try to pin Abigail’s murder to him. The second option, however, guarantees his death in a very near future but leaves Alana, Jack, and Freddie's faith in a question. If he picks the first option, he will be on the constant run for the rest of his life, but he will have Hannibal by his side and close. The second option, if he manages to survive the consequences of picking it, brings the bearing to live with whatever would happen, Hannibal could kill all of them and leave, or he could surrender and end up who knows where either in the custody of Frederick or 6 feet under, the second possibility more likely to occur, considering his crimes.

Since, after he ended up on a murder trial Alana legally fostered his dogs and now, she refuses to give them back, Will has no reasons to stay here, he misses his gang, but he knows they are better off with her than him. Still indecisive, Will was packing anyway, a part of him already making a decision, a part Will has decided to ignore for now. He wasn’t sure where they will go, so he packed some seasonal clothing, two pairs of jeans, his two favorite shirts, his fishing gear, snow boots, flipflops, his trench coat, light jacket, and two button-ups, some socks, and some underwear. He decided to go in the black suit with a white button-up and black dress shoes, all of that a present from Hannibal for his last birthday. As he was putting the perfectly measured way too expansive suit, he allowed himself to think. He imagined how his life would be if he went with Hannibal. Two of them in some small village, living their domestic life until one of them would get bored and unleash chaos, even if they went on a deserted island, they would probably start hunting each other. Every single scenario ended up in chaos, he shook the thoughts away and tried to imagine his life without him. He would try to settle down for sure, but sooner or later his inner monster, his inner stag would get out and he would unleash chaos if Hannibal would live Will would go and search for him or reach for him sooner or later. Either way, if both live, he will have to fight.

“Can’t live with him, can’t live without him.” He muttered as he straightened his suit jacket. He gathered his two duffle bags and the bottle of red vine, ready to go. He stopped at the door and gave his home one last glance before he goes, not sure whether it’s a goodbye forever or goodbye for the next few hours. He hoped that once he sees Hannibal and talks to him, he would be able to come up with an answer.

_But, you already have an answer._ His inner voice that sounds like Hannibal said to him. With a heavy sigh, Will closed the door of his home.

//Hannibal’s kitchen//

He smelled her on him, he was going to betray him, in fact, he is already doing it. Hannibal wasn’t sure how he should feel about it or what he should do about it. Betrayal seems to be their recurring theme, and it might have been entirely his fault, but he would never admit it out loud.

“What are you thinking about?” Hannibal shook his head and looked her straight into her dark eyes, a small smile creeping upon his face as he was cutting some carrots. 

“How’s the salad coming?” Abigail smiled at him and waved with the knife.

“You didn’t answer my question, usually you find that action rude.” Hannibal chuckled followed by the proud smile.

“Us. I’ve been thinking about us.” Abigail gave him a questionable look that he shrugged off.

“Us?” She asked carefully observing his every movement, and she noticed him tensing up at the mention of us. He sighed and decided to pay his attention to the carrots while he answers her questions.

“Yes, but mainly Will.” She hummed and Hannibal sighed. “He’s been lying to me.” He stopped with chopping and stared at the empty space in front of him. “He didn’t kill Freddie Lounds.” Abigail jerked her head in his direction with hope in her eyes. “And I think he will betray me, Abigail, he will betray us.” She quickly looked away from him to hide a smile that is slowly shifting on her face.

“Then we leave now. Without Will.” Hannibal shook his head because there’s only one scenario where they are running away and is with Will beside them. And he has told her that many times, she just refuses to believe. “Why can’t we leave without him?”

“Without Will, we can’t be a family, I’ve told you that already.” He said in a cold voice as he got back to chopping the carrots.

“And what will happen if he says no?” Hannibal tensed, already seeing blood staining his beautiful kitchen as he gutted Will and slashed Abigail’s throat just like her father did. That was the scenario he hoped wouldn’t happen.

“Enough with the questions, please, we still have a lot to prepare.”

//Later//

They prepared the food mostly in silence, Abigail was obviously a bit mad at him for not answering her question, but she can’t stay mad at him for too long.

“Go upstairs.” Hannibal ordered Abigail when he saw the time. “Wait for me to come for you. It is important for me to talk to him first, to prepare him before he sees you.” Abigail nodded admiring the work they have done together with the food and the table setting. “And remember, if someone who isn’t me or Will comes up, you need to kill them. I can’t have anyone know you are not dead.” She nodded and placed a soft kiss to his left cheek before she walked upstairs. For a moment Hannibal stood frozen on his spot a genuine smile on his face, his paternal instincts have started kicking in, it’s been so long since he felt them. The moment he was back he smelled that god-awful cheap after-shave he uses.

“I gave you a fine bottle of Armani after-shave, and you still went with that choking stench.” Hannibal gracefully turned around where he knew Will is.

“Armani is your smell, not mine. Stop trying to turn me into yourself.” Will simply replied as he laid a bottle of red wine on the kitchen counter. “I didn’t know what we are having so I went with my favorite.” He gestured at the bottle and Hannibal smiled politely with a nod.

“I have my own wine, I told you, you only needed to bring yourself.” He gave a quick look at the bottle. “Besides Chardonnay doesn’t go that well with lamb.” Will narrowed his eyes at that. “It’s lamb, Will.” Will only smiled at that with a nod. “I promise, it’s a lamb. We agreed to be honest with each other.” Will shrugged it off and went to sit at the head of the table, usually a place Hannibal sits. Hannibal raised his eyebrow accepting the game that Will decided to play.

“But, we both have ways of twisting the truth, of lying without actually lying.” Hannibal nodded as he approached the table. He poured himself and Will his own red vine, with 1.5 gallons of human blood for the coppery aftertaste that he knows Will loves. After he poured them vine, he sat to Will’s right. Will gestured to his left.

“Are we accepting a company?” Will asked with a daring look.

“Not technically.” Hannibal said with a smirk, Will licked his lips and nodded.

“And you’ve said it’s lamb.” Will smirked at that.

“The sheep was slaughtered a couple of hours ago.” Hannibal said as he took his glass and took a sip of his vine. “It’s still cooking, another five minutes and it will be done.”

“Still doesn’t explain what kind of a lamb we are eating.”

“I keep telling you, it’s sheep meat.” Will let out a choked laugh as he nodded. “The suit looks better on you than I thought.” For a moment both of their faces became a bit red. Will cleared his throat fixing his suit.

“Thank you. I guess compliments to the picker?” Hannibal laughed at that.

“Keep me around long enough and you will only own suits.” Will smiled and nodded as he sipped his vine.

“As much as I like the idea of suits, you need to stop trying to turn me into yourself.” Hannibal smiled at that and looked at Will.

“And that would be bad, why?” Will opened than closed his mouth, then chuckled. “I am well-dressed, don’t smell like cheap aftershave, I’m taking better care of my body than you are, Will.” Will nodded with a smile.

“Body shaming? Doctor Lector, that was rude.” Will started laughing the kind of a laugh that much to his pride and happiness, Hannibal has learned over time, Will has just for him. And something in him twitched just on the right way, partly from the way Will said _doctor Lector_ since he didn’t use his formal “I hate your guts” voice, no, he almost sounded flirtatious, and his laugh, so rare yet so beautiful. And just then the kitchen timer decided to announce that the lamb is over. With a heavy sigh, Hannibal stood up and went to the kitchen, a flow o saddens washing over him as he heard that Will stopped laughing. Hannibal brought the food on the table, and Will leaned forward to get a better look and a better smell.

“It’s Jingisukan, a hot pot dish popular in the Northern island of Hokkaido and North-eastern Tohoku regions, thin-sliced lamb cooked over a convex skillet alongside some vegetables and mushrooms. Traditionally it is cooked in front of the diners, so I will have to ask for your forgiveness for not doing that-“ Will gave him a bit of an annoyed look.

“You do realize that probably only Jack cares about whats and hows, the rest of us, just want to eat your delicious dishes.” Hannibal nodded with a sigh.

“Yes, and he is the only one who every time he tries the food, says how delicious it is, while the rest of you look depressed and talk random things, never paying much attention to the art in front of you. Half the time, I wonder why I even bother, especially when I have you over. You, by far, are the worst.” Will didn’t care too much about his little rant, he just wanted to sink his teeth into this “lamb” as he claims. “You are being rude again.” Will took his fork wanting to eat since Hannibal is obviously not serving them, but Hannibal slapped his hand away. “It needs to be like that for 15 more minutes.” Will plopped unto his chair with a disappointed sigh.

“You should have served an appetizer or something.” Hannibal hummed unimpressed because Will is acting like a child. “I’m hungry, don’t you have something or someone in the freezer that could be eaten right away.”

“You are not a child, you can wait for 15 minutes.” Will glared at him as he gulped down his vine. “And this is the only food there is in the house, I had to take care of the rest.” Will nodded as he poured himself more vine. “Please don’t get drunk.” Will mumbled something that Hannibal didn’t pick.

“Seeing you’ve taken care of the things and stuff; you assume I will say yes?” Will asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Are you going to betray me, Will?” Hannibal asked not once taking his eyes off Will. Will locked his eyes with Hannibal’s, his face expression stone-cold. Will tightened his grip around his knife just in case Hannibal decides to launch at him. “I see.” Hannibal said with a nod trying to hide his disappointment and sadness. “Is there anything I can do to help you decide?” Will smiled but shook his head.

“No, unless you can bring people from the dead.” Hannibal smiled back at him, as he gracefully stood up alarming Will.

“That could be arranged, poetically speaking.” Will gave him a look as he tried to process which one of his friends and coworkers is Hannibal going to serve him. “If you would excuse me for a moment.” Will nodded gesturing with his hands that he is free to leave the table. Will found this whole politeness a bit obscured after all that flirting, provoking, and teasing, but he will play by Hannibal’s rules for now. He watched as Hannibal left the dining room, but he didn’t go to the kitchen, Will was very alarmed by that action. He took his gun that was tucked behind him inside his waistband. He quickly looked at how many bullets he has every so often looking around to see if Hannibal is back. He had 8 bullets, which means he has 8 tries to either severely injure or kill Hannibal. In any other circumstances 8 rounds would be plenty, but, when you fight Hannibal, even 100 rounds would be comically insufficient. He stood up from his seat and pointed his loaded gun at the direction where he last saw Hannibal, hoping he will be back the same way when in reality he has 4 possible options of entrance in total. 

Hannibal walked upstairs where Abigail’s room was. He gently knocked on the door as he said he would when her time will come. She ran towards the door happiness and excitement visible in her every action. Hannibal smiled at her. She was about to run out to meet Will whom she missed dearly, but Hannibal placed his hand on the frame door stopping her from leaving. She gave him a worried look, but he could smell pure fear on her.

“We have a bit of an unfortunate situation on our hands.” He stretched his hand for her to take it, which she did with a certain unease. “Don’t worry, I am not going to kill you, not yet.” He said in a soft voice with a smile. With one hand he grabbed her by the shoulder and with another, he took his pocketknife and pressed it against her neck scar. She started shaking under his touch. “Don’t worry. I just can’t have him shoot before he sees what’s going on.” She started shaking even more because there is an even bigger probability she is going to die now. “We will calmly walk downstairs at the pace I will establish, go too fast you are dead, go too slow you are dead as well. And believe me, Abigail, I don’t want to kill you.” She gulped and nodded. They started walking slowly down the hallway. “I would really appreciate if you would stop shaking, it makes it harder for me not to accidentally cut you.” She tried, she really tried not to shake, but her fear was getting better of her. Each move she made increased her possibility of death, and no matter what she tries to tell herself, she doesn’t want to die, she hasn’t even lived properly. And she planned to do so much more before she dies. “Abigail, stares.” She nearly fell down the stairs, but Hannibal was holding unto her. She felt warm liquid on her neck, he’s cut her. “I told you to keep the pace and to stop shaking.” He pulled her forcefully backward unto him and nudged her head to the left to have a better look at the torn skin. “It’s just a small cut.” He said assuring himself more than her. He took a deep breath. “I am sorry Abigail.” She nodded as she started shaking even harder because she will die. He gently pushed her away from him with the knife back on her neck. “Keep the pace.” He whispered in her ear as he made sure that this time, the knife doesn’t make a contact with her thin neck skin. They walked downstairs, more coordinated than Hannibal thought would be. “He is in the dining room, pointing his gun in our direction. You will not make s sound until I tell you so. Nod if you understand.” She nodded and he sighed. “I would appreciate it if you would put your gun down, Will.” Hannibal yelled not moving an inch as he held his hand over Abigail’s mouth and the knife at the level of her scar.

“I won’t shoot if you won’t try to kill anyone.” Will yelled sounding even, almost cocky. Hannibal smiled because Will stinks of cockiness and adrenaline.

“You do realize, I know when you are lying. Me killing someone before your eyes would be thrilling for you if not arousing.” Will chuckled uncomfortably.

“Are you calling me a sadist?” Hannibal copied Will’s chuckle.

“Not necessarily. You get sadistic urges whenever I do the killing, other times, you have too big of empathy for the victim to enjoy it.” Abigail stopped shaking as much and Hannibal nudged her to start walking again. “Please, lower your gun, I have a surprise for you.” Will was even more alarmed than earlier. Hannibal could hear the sound of a gun being unlocked. He stopped walking because he doesn’t want him to kill her, he removed his hand from her mouth. She slowly looked up at him and Hannibal nodded.

“I’m your surprise, Will.” Will dropped the gun to the floor and came running to the hallway. He stopped in shock when he saw Abigail standing there in front of Hannibal with a knife on her neck and blood streaming down her neck. Hannibal stepped away from her when he saw the panic and anger in Will’s eyes. He ran towards her, thinking he made a fatal cut on her neck.

“It’s just a flesh wound. The skin of her neck, especially there is very thin. I accidentally cut her on our way down.” Will gave him a murderous look. “I’ve made a mistake. I am just a human, flesh and bone, just like anyone else, I too make mistakes.” Will scoffed at that.

“You made me believe she is dead! You showed her ear in my stomach!” Will delivered one very painful punch to his face. Hannibal’s head jerked backward from the force of the punch. He brought his hand to his face to wipe the blood that started leaking from his mouth.

“Your hatred towards me, overpowered your love for her, our daughter, what kind of a father does that, Will?” Will raised his hand in the air ready to punch him again, when he saw Hannibal refuses to put up a fight he lowered his hand and stood frozen on his spot, his gaze fixed on Hannibal.

“Will?!” Hannibal raised his voice as Will started shaking.

“Is he having another seizure?” Abigail asked in panic and Hannibal shook his head.

“He’s having a panic attack.” He cupped Will’s face and forced him to look him in the eyes. “Happy thoughts, Will. Come on.”

Will could feel his air closing on him, as his lungs became smaller and smaller with each haptic breath he took. His mind went foggy, a pair of hazel eyes in front of him, hazel eyes turning red, olive skin turning black, antlers growing from his head. He was there, in front of him, closer than usual. Suddenly, he felt stabbing pain inside his chest, he wanted to look down, but something was holding him in place. The pain started to become unbearable, as the monster kept looking at him. He brought his hands to his chest, instead of his flat chest he felt what he knew were the antlers. He was pierced or maybe they started growing out of his chest, he wasn’t sure, but it hurts. It hurts so much.

And then he was standing in the river, fishing hook in his hands. The cool water feels good on his skin, he is wearing shorts and no shoes, he can feel the stones beneath his feet, and river vegetation brushing his skin every so often. He looked to his right and smiled. She was there, he kept his promise, he is teaching her to fish.

“You need to be gentler.” He said with a smile and she nodded as she tried to get the bait on the hook. “This is not hunting, this is catching, and catching requires time and gentleness.”

“Just like Hannibal.” Will sighed and shook his head.

“Did you really have to bring him up?” She smiled at him as she threw the hook in the water.

“Will you make us dinner after we catch fish?” Suddenly, Abigail wasn’t her, she was him, a three-year-old version of himself, and where he used to stand is now his father.

“Will, you know I don’t kill my catch.” He said in what is sounded like Hannibal’s voice.

“Why not?” He asked, not understanding the preparation and time consumption if you don’t eat the catch.

“It’s called fishing not hunting. If I wanted to kill the fish, I would tell you we are going on a fish hunt.” His dad wasn’t there anymore, instead there was the two-legged Hannibal like a stag. Its red eyes staring at him, he was back to his present self too. The pain in his chest was back, but it was duller and not so intense.

“Will?” He heard Hannibal’s voice as the beast started to fade away alongside the river. “Will!?” His voice was clearer now. “Wake up!” Will slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was a pair of hazel eyes. He looked around and laughed. “You’ve had a panic attack that led to blackout.” Hannibal said in a worried voice as he held his hand for Will to take it. Will looked at it in wonder, and only then noticed he is on the floor. With Hannibal’s help, he was up on his feet. “Does anything hurt? You kept grabbing at your chest, for a moment I thought you will have a heart attack.” Will shook his head and nodded, confusing Hannibal.

“I’m fine. I’ve had the strangest dream. Abigail was alive.” Hannibal took a deep breath and turned Will around. There she was at the dining table, with a soft smile on her face. “Am I hallucinating? I swear, Hannibal if you are playing with me again…” She stood up and ran towards him. She crushed into him and hugged him as her life depends on it. He was taken aback at first, but he hugged her back moments later.

“I hate to be the intruder, but, Will… FBI is on their way, you really need to make a decision.” Will pulled away from the hug and gave Hannibal a murderous look. Hannibal grabbed ahold of his pocketknife once again, wishing he won’t have to use it.


	2. Runaways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know that Hannibal is just a dick without a sap story (talking about the TV show) BUTTTTTT this is my design and I've decided to sort of explain and in the end defend his dickery   
> #SorryNotSorrry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG WARNING!!!!  
> WARNING!!!  
> WARNING!!!  
> WARNING!!!
> 
> Raping of a 5-year-old girl. It won't be graphical, but just in case.  
> Will hurts himself.
> 
> *  
> *  
> *
> 
> English is not my native language, so I sincerely apologize for grammar mistakes, misspellings, poor choice of words, and for all the typos there are. 
> 
> AND KEEP IN MIND THAT I HAVE NO MEDICAL OR PSYCHIATRIC KNOWLEDGE WHAT SO EVER. 
> 
> Happy reading  
> &  
> Much love  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were somewhere in Virginia when Hannibal announced they are close to the cabin. They were on a dirt road heading towards the woods, and the sun was setting behind them, which meant they are heading East. 

“Another hour or so, and we are there.” They’ve lost the police approximately 3 hours ago, and Will still feels like he is dreaming. Like this is some sort of a fantasy dream that he will soon wake up from, and found himself in his own bed in Wolf Trap, with Hannibal either dead or arrested and Abigail dead.

“I don’t want to wake up.” Will mumbled knowing that in this dream Abigail is fast asleep behind him.

“Will, you are not dreaming.” Will sarcastically laughed at that and shook his head.

“How can you be so sure?” He asked looking ahead of him.

“Tell me one thing that always happens in your dreams.” Will closed his eyes and sighed. Here we go, proof that he is dreaming.

“You turn into a stag monster, with black skin, red eyes, and sharp antlers that usually hurt me.” Hannibal hummed in agreement having heard that many times before.

“Look at me, Will.” Hannibal said as he gently pressed the breaks, slowing them down. Will opened his eyes and with fear turned his head to look at Hannibal. “What do you see?” Will gasped as he saw Hannibal dressed in his tablecloth looking suit with a soft smile, and hazel eyes.

“I see you. Human.” Hannibal hummed as he started driving again.

“You are not dreaming, Will.” Will sighed and decided to look through the rearview mirror where he saw Abigail.

“Why did you lie about Abigail?” He asked out of nowhere and Hannibal tensed for a moment.

“I was curious to see how you would react.” Will’s face shifted into anger, but he kept his cool as much as he could in a situation like this.

“You made me believe I killed her.” Hannibal hummed in agreement.

“You had to be punished.” Will scoffed at that.

“You drugged me. You stripped my identity from me. You…” Will stopped talking as his anger grew bigger and bigger, and his voice was getting louder.

“You were supposed to get better. The lights therapy should have worked, instead they induced seizures and time loss. When you were having an episode, you would finally get honest with me. You told me things, you usually wouldn’t, amongst those things, you’ve said you are setting me up. So, I had to fight back. You’ve told me about Jack and Frederic, and how Alana doesn’t believe you. You’ve confessed everything. I was disappointed because I thought we were friends, but at the same time, I was impressed, you were finally feeding your beast.” Will didn’t know what to say to that.

“Excuses for your possessiveness. You took everything from me. You killed Georgia even though she didn’t remember your face and the likelihood of her ever remembering your face was almost nonexistent, you killed her because you knew I started caring about her, you framed me for murders, taking my job away from me, because I started neglecting you, you made me believe I killed Abigail because I started carrying about her, if I have to bet, you probably told Alana to take legal custody over my dogs, you started sleeping with the only woman I ever told you about, you befriended Jack and turned him against me, you… You murdered Beverly like she was no one.” Will whispered the last part as he felt his tears incoming.

“She came too close. You knew that would happen if she got involved. And yet, you’ve asked her to dig. You can lie to yourself, but you can’t lie to me. I’ve told you, I know you, Will. I see the real you.”

“That’s all you have to say?” Will spat out.

“What do you want me to say? If you want an apology, it’s more likely that someone gets resurrected, than me apologizing. Because I regret nothing. If I could, I would do the same thing all over again.” Hannibal stopped talking to take a deep breath. “When we first met, for me it was the moment I will never forget. You’ve confirmed building forts and not being fond of eye contact, only to have countless eye contacts with me. And I broke down those forts quicker than you’ve thought. The day it was just the two of us, I begged Jack to stay behind so I could spend the day with you. And no, it wasn’t so I could psychoanalyze you. I simply craved your company. That was also the day, I first made you laugh, the sound I knew, I wanted to hear for the rest of my life. And all because of a teacup. That day, you’ve also said you don’t find me interesting enough to be your friend. So, more or less everything that followed after was to impress you. You, Will, you…” Hannibal stopped once again and looked at the rearview mirror to make sure she is asleep, but in reality, he stalled as much as possible. “For me, that day in Jack’s office…You’ve awoken something in me, something I never even knew I’ve had. For me, Will, it was love at first sight.”

“If this is how you treat someone you claim you love, then, I don’t want to be the subject of your affection.” Will said swallowing his tears. “I hate you.” Will whispered in a broken voice as he crossed his hands on his chest and decided to ignore him. Hannibal never was a friend and he never will be one. The only reason he agreed to come, is to save Abigail’s life. The first chance he will get, he will run away with Abigail, away from him, away from that monster.

“No, Will, you don’t. You are just not ready yet. But, you will be. Soon.” Will shook his head as he hugged himself closer. He didn’t want anything to do with him. All he cared about at this moment was Abigail. “If you truly hate me, we wouldn’t be here.” Will shook his head trying to block his voice.

They drove up to the dilapidated cabin in the woods without any exchanged words between them.

“Did you drug her?” Will asked in a low voice, once they were out of the car getting their language out of the trunk, while Abigail was still fast asleep in the backseat.

“No.” Hannibal answered casually as he went to the front door to unlock them. Will glared at him trying to remember if he had any time to drug her and he gulped as he figured he had plenty of time to drug her.

“I swear to God, Hannibal, if you did, I am going to kill you!” Will yelled after him, but Hannibal showed no response to the threat.

“I know this will be absurd and all, but… You are a bit too harsh on him.” Abigail was somehow standing next to him with a small smile on her face. “He took good care of me, despite whatever you think. He cooked everything I wanted, he gave me all the things I wanted even though I really didn’t need them…In his own way, he showed me love, and what it looks like having a father who cares. He won’t admit that he cares, because he is Hannibal, but he does care. It’s the little things he does.” Abigail happily walked into the cabin, while Will stayed on his spot, wondering what kind of illegal treatments he used on her.

Hannibal returned outside to grab Abigail’s stuff.

“Coming, Will?” He asked in a casual voice like nothing has happened. Will sighed and decided to follow Hannibal inside the cabin. The cabin looked crappy, even by Will’s standards. “I know it looks terrible, but we can’t exactly book a five-star hotel.” Will shook his head and carefully sat on the wooden loveseat by the dusty fireplace. Abigail was in the kitchen area trying to work out the stove. “It won’t work without wood.” Hannibal simply replied, not once taking his eyes off Will. “It’s a wood stove.” Abigail sighed in annoyance because she really wanted some coffee, she needed some coffee because she was exhausted.

“Well, I want coffee?” She said making Hannibal and Will laugh much to both their surprises.

“I’ll gather some wood.” Will said jumping off the loveseat, but Hannibal shaking head stopped him.

“There’s some chopped wood behind the cabin.” Hannibal pointed at the wooden door next to the fridge.

“Whose cabin is it anyway?” Abigail asked looking around with disgust written all over her face, Hannibal tried not to be offended. “I mean, my dad had a better-looking cabin, and he was only killing there.”

“You are being a spoiled brat, Abigail.” It was Will who scolded her with a couple of chopped wooden logs in his hands. Hannibal shook it off with a smile.

“This belongs to me. I used to go on summer vacations here. Three weeks ago was the first time someone stepped inside after nearly 40 years, so you will have to excuse the lack of luxury.” For a moment Will felt almost sorry for Hannibal, but the feeling was quickly gone. “I only had enough time to clean it and make it more habitant.” Abigail scoffed and sat on the wooden chair.

“You went on hunting trips with your dad, what’s with the attitude?” Will asked with a stern look as he placed the logs on the floor by the oven.

“I... I’m sorry, I just never really liked them. Animal cruelty and…” She stopped talking and started crying.

“Abigail, no need to act around us.” Hannibal said in a soothing voice and she looked at him. “You can act around others, but we all know, you’ve enjoyed every bit of the hunting.” Abigail sighed and nodded with a creepy smile.

“I actually never liked it when it was an animal I had to gut.” She simply said, the blood in Will’s veins freezing in horror. Hannibal gave her a proud smile before he bent down and picked one of the logs from the pile.

“Those are wet, Will.” Hannibal said to Will who was still shaken up by Abigail’s confession. “They won’t start the fire.” Hannibal had to shake him back to reality. “You okay?” He asked with a soft smile.

“I…Right…Dry logs. I don’t think there are any.” Hannibal hummed and took one of the six wooden kitchen chairs. He slammed it against the floor and it broke down. Will stared at him in horror, he never knew he was that strong. Hannibal simply smiled.

“We don’t need all 6 of them and I could use some coffee as well.”

//Like five hours later//

They’ve started the fire and Hannibal made them a lovely roasted “chicken” (Hannibal stack the cabin with food) with mash potatoes (Abigail’s request). After dinner, they all had coffee much to Will’s disapproval, because caffeine at this hour was a terrible idea. Hannibal gave them the rest of their escape plan. They will drive to the airport tomorrow morning where a private jet will pick them up and drop them off in a small Argentinian village, where he, much to Will’s annoyance, has another estate just lying there unused. Will, wanted to ask where he got the money for all that, but he was too pissed off at him. Around midnight Abigail went to sleep, taking up the only bedroom with a king-sized bed. The other one had two one-person beds.

Will couldn’t stop thinking where he heard the name of that village.

“I can hear you thinking, Will.” Hannibal said looking up from his book. “It’s disturbing.”

“If it’s bothering you, you know where the door is.” Hannibal scoffed at that as he got back to reading. Will kept staring at the fire and thinking. “Why Argentina? Why that village?” Hannibal sighed lowering his book.

“No surveillance cameras, poor jurisdiction, crappy town management. Police and locals are easily bribed. It’s basically a paradise for people like us.” Will hummed acting as he believes him, but he knows there is something else with that village. And then it dawned on him. Will jumped from where he was sitting.

“With me, now.” Hannibal wanted to protest because Abigail is asleep in the next room, but Will was already out of the cabin. “Bariloche!? You are taking us to the Nazi village in Argentina!?” Will yelled at the top of his lungs once he figured they are far enough from the cabin, so Abigail won’t hear them. Hannibal stepped back in a bit of a surprise; he didn’t think Will would be aware of Bariloche being one of the shelters for Nazis after the war.

“It’s 2014, Will, they are all dead.” Will growled at that because this is bullshit.

“Like they don’t have living families, perhaps even followers.” Hannibal rolled his eyes, Will is clearly overreacting. “I’m Jewish!” Hannibal laughed at that because Will is getting absurd with every new word he speaks.

“And half of them weren’t of a superior Aryan race of white, tall, blonde hair, blue-eyed individuals, Hitler himself was of modest height, blue-eyed, and brown-haired .” Hannibal calmly stated and Will gave him confused look forgetting he can’t probably see him in the pale moonlight.

“How the hell do you know what color his eyes were? Are you a vampire? Did you work alongside him?” Hannibal yet again laughed at Will’s nonsense.

“First of all, Will, I am Lithuanian, born into a Jewish family, if I was alive then, I would have yellow badge and probably a nice number tattoo on my forearm. And, second, I am not a vampire, I just know facts. Hitler is a very interesting subject to observe for a psychiatrist.”

“Or a psychopath like yourself.” Will stepped away from him fully aware of what he is doing.

“Despite popular beliefs, I am not a psychopath.” Will laughed at that.

“Then what are you?”

“I don’t think there is a term for what I am, but I’d like to think of myself as a troubled individual with a very good taste and a keen eye for details, who on occasion loves eating the rude.” Will tsked at that a small unintentional laughter escaping his mouth.

“You are a book example of a very intelligent psychopath - …“

“Then you are one as well.” Hannibal cut him off, not liking the insults Will is throwing.

“What’s in the village? Or better say, who?” Will asked ignoring the fact that Hannibal called him a psychopath.

“The moment I say you are the same as I am, you change the subject.”

“Bariloche? Speak!” Will spat out an order, making it all more amusing to already amused Hannibal.

“Why are you so desperate to prove we are nothing alike?” Will shook his head trying to block his words. “Why can’t you admit that we are differently alike?” Will growled at that because he is getting into his head again. “Why don’t you accept yourself? The real you, the one who enjoys killing people? Eating people? Will, who enjoys everything I do. Will, who is the same as me?” Will placed his hands over his head and yelled in agony and pain as the words rang through his head causing him heavy headache. “ADMIT IT, WILL!!!” Will jerked his head upwards with a murderous look in his eyes.

“Because I would never hurt someone I love!” And with that Will launched at him with every bit of energy he has left. He knocked him on the floor and pinned him there. “You are the monster, you always were the monster and you always will be the monster. The heartless monster.” Will couldn’t even bother punching him.

“You are angry. Good. Means you care.” Hannibal said unbothered with the whole situation. Will angrily pushed himself off Hannibal and spat on the floor right next to him.

“Take that as carrying.” Will started stomping back to the cabin and Hannibal could see in his movements what he plans.

“Misha!” Hannibal yelled after Will, and he stopped on his tracks, his shoulders rising and falling from the angry breathing. “The last summer I was here was in ‘75, I was 10, and she was 5. We used to go here every summer, Misha, dad and me, mom was never too fond of nature or airplanes for that matter. He’d go out for hunting leaving me to take care of her. I loved her very much. Then about half a year later, she… We… Erm… Someone broke into our house back in Lithuania. Killed my mom and dad with one shot to the heart. Quick and almost merciful. I remember, I hugged her like the world depends on it, I hugged her so tight until she went limp in my arms. She wouldn’t stop crying and we had to stay hidden. But, he heard her. He found us hidden in a small space behind the closet in my room. He yanked her out of my arms as easy as if she was just a rag doll. I remember trying screaming, but no sound came out of my mouth. I remember him… He raped her unconscious body right in front of my eyes. He kept us in my room alive for 3 weeks, for 3 weeks he would feed us with all sorts of foods, but never meat. And every night he would rape her and fall asleep on my bed with his disgusting hands around her. I would scream to take me instead of her, but he didn’t seem to be interested in me. Then one morning, she wasn’t there. He took her away. That day, for lunch, he gave me stew. For the next week or so for every meal, I was given meat. I could hear him screaming and cursing in that last week, I thought, maybe, maybe, she is alive and she is hurting him, or she escaped and he is angry. The police came one Sunday morning, after 4 weeks of torture, someone finally reported my father missing. They arrested the man and sent me into the asylum on behalf of a heavy traumatic experience. I was there for 5 years. For the first three I wouldn’t speak or eat any meat, subconsciously I knew what he did. Then Lady Murasaki showed up, my aunt. She promised she will take care of me after I get better. I still wouldn’t speak. After four or five months of her visits and her monologues, she finally gave me what I wanted. She gave me the name of that bustard. Vladis Grutas was his name, but now he goes by Santiago Gonzales. And a year and a half after finding out his name, I was back in Lithuania with her and her handmade Chiyoh. Killing my way through that wretched town. To answer your question that animal is in Bariloche. 39 years later and I finally managed to find him. And only God can help him now.”

“Okay. Then what? You kill him and what? You will blow our cover.” Hannibal let out a little gasp.

“Killing him would be showing mercy, what I have prepared for him is torture no one in this world ever dreamed of. I will take everything away from him as he did to me, and when I take everything away from him, I will take even more. I will make him pay for what he did.”

“Great plan, Hannibal, really great.” Hannibal gave him a heartbroken look, he just poured his soul to him and Will is showing no empathy. “What? Don’t expect empathy from me, you don’t deserve it. Yes, it’s sad and disgusting what he did to your sister, but that is all I can say. I know you too well to feel sorry for you. The only person I feel sorry for is Misha and I didn’t even know she existed up until 15 minutes ago. That’s how much I hate you, Hannibal.” Hannibal swallowed hard, trying not to show how hurt he is, which Will would probably see right away if not for the darkness.

“Then what the fuck are you doing here with me, Will?” He was getting angry.

“Saving Abigail’s life. You won’t slash her throat for as long as I remain by your side, isn’t that right? She will remain alive for as long as I fulfill your sick little fantasy of us being a family. Isn’t that what you want?” Will spat out in anger not once taking his eyes away from Hannibal. “I’m even embracing my true self, and I have to say…” Will let out a monstrous laugh. “I am enjoying it, doctor Lector! IN FACT, I LOVE IT!!!” He started laughing sounding and looking like a maniac. His laughter suddenly died, his face going back to serious. “Now, get the fuck up, put your Hannibal mask back on. We have a play to act out. Happy and normal fucking family.” Will turned around and walked in the opposite direction of the cabin, while Hannibal remained on the floor.

“What the hell have I done?” He asked himself as he watched Will’s silhouette disappearing in the dark. He did want Will to embrace his real self, but he never expected to be on the wrong side when it happens. 

When he knew he was out of Hannibal’s hearing reach and viewing point, Will dropped to his knees and started uncontrollably shaking and crying. He never knew he could do something so cruel to someone. He hated every bit of that, but he knew deep down he had to do that, he had to convince both of them that he doesn’t care. But, it’s the opposite, he cares, he cares too much. He could see and feel every bit of Hannibal’s story, he could feel his pain and it was ugly. No one deserves it, and no one should go through something like that.

“I am a monster!” He yelled in a broken cry. He slowly raised his head up as he heard heavy breathing coming from somewhere close to him. He looked up and saw black skin, he sighed in relief, because he is dreaming. This means he didn’t really hurt him, his sick twisted dreams were just playing games with him.

His eyes traveled up the two-legged black monster, and then he saw it. The thing he never saw in his dreams before. The monster’s face usually has Hannibal’s features, and this one didn’t. This one bore his face. Will wanted to scream, but he couldn’t. The monster smiled at him, it’s sharp white teeth almost glowing. Then its gaze fell down and Will followed. It held the limp body of a child. With a sickening feeling in his stomach, he knew who it is. He closed his eyes and started hitting his head not wanting to see to witness this monstrosity. But, looking or not, he could see it. 11-year-old Hannibal crouched in the corner of his room, tears streaming down his face, screaming words Will doesn’t understand, as he himself shaped like the black-skinned monster is raping his sister. He wanted to vomit to poke his eyes out, to kill his brain anything to stop this nightmare, but the scene kept on playing in his mind and before his eyes. He needed it to stop, he wanted it to stop. Then he felt a strong pain going through his head, it almost felt like someone is hitting him, the images started dying out, the black-skinned stag monster fading away, and soon everything around him died out completely, he was finally at peace.

Hannibal managed to collect himself and he stood up. His gaze fell on the dim lights coming from the cabin. He considered going back and leaving him, but something in him was stopping him. Will did hurt him, maybe more than everyone ever did, but he still cared about Will. It’s dark and he doesn’t know those woods as good as Hannibal, and the last thing he wants is for some animal to hurt him. With unease, he followed where Will went. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to catch his smell. He smiled, thanking God for that unfortunate aftershave. He followed the stench he would usually avoid, and then he noticed it’s not just the shitty aftershave he smells in the air. It was blood as well, Hannibal ran through the moonlit forest, and stopped at the sight of Will lying on the floor. He approached him and noticed his head is badly injured and he is holding a bloody rock in his right hand.

“Jesus Christ, Will.” Hannibal mumbled as he approached him. He carefully removed Will’s bloody hair away from his forehead and saw a nice hole in the middle of it. He untied his dirty tie and wrapped it around his head to at least somehow slow down the bleeding, he doesn’t care enough to stop it. Will hurt him, and he wants him to be hurt as well. He grabbed for his phone and turned on the torchlight. He raised Will’s left eyelid and sighed in relief as he saw his iris is not rolled up and both pupils are responding to light, which means he didn’t do a lot of damage to his head. He slowly rolled him on his side so he won’t choke on his own tongue and sat on the floor leaning against the tree, his eyes fixed on Will. Soon later he started gaining consciousness. “Before you start freaking out, I found you like this.” Hannibal said in a bit harsh voice and Will hissed in pain.

“What happened?”

“Hold on. First, we need to establish if your little show caused any real damage to you. Tell me your name, my name, where we are, and preferably the date.”

“I’m fine.” He said in a stern voice and Hannibal shook his head.

“Then prove it.” Will sighed.

“Will Graham, Hannibal Lector, somewhere in Virginia, and June 29th.” Hannibal hummed in response.

“Try standing up.” With a lot of pain and dizziness, he stood up, his stomach knotting.

“I feel like I’m gonna vomit.”

“You do have a concussion, seeing you’ve hit yourself in the head who knows how many times.” Will scoffed as he wanted to sit back down. “No. Raise your hands up in the air.” Will did as he was told. “Lower them down and try to walk.” He staggered looking and feeling like he had one too many drinks. “Now pick up your weapon.” Will growled since he didn’t know where that rock is.

“In case you are not aware it’s completely dark and you are pointing the light in my face.” Hannibal sighed and stood up. He approached Will.

“Put both your hands on my shoulders and give them a good squeeze preferably with a smile on your face.”

“I didn’t have a stroke.” Will snapped at him since this looks oddly familiar.

“Do as you are told.” Will placed his hands on each of Hannibal’s shoulders and squeezed them. “Smile, Will.” Instead of smiling, Will opened his mouth as wide as possible. “That will work too.” He said unamused as he shook Will’s hands away from his shoulders. “You can sit down, but you are not going to fall asleep on me.” With a satisfied smile, Will sat down. He brought his hands up to his face and buried it in them. “Will!” Hannibal yelled in a threatening voice. “I will make you stand up again. Put your hands on the ground, it will help with the dizziness. And look at me.” Hannibal sat on the floor in front of Will. “This will sound stupid, but you will have to answer some riddles.” Will made a confused face. “You’ve hit yourself on the forehead.”

“And you are checking if I fucked up my frontal lobe.”

“Well, this is just one of the problems.”

“Are you going to make me draw a clock again, doctor Lector?” Hannibal shook his head.

“There are other ways I can check if you have encephalitis.”

“I never had it, you set my brain on fire, and if you are doing it again…”

“Nobody is setting your brain on fire.”

“Well, I don’t believe you.” Hannibal just nodded. “You want my divergent thinking? How about we start by me listing all the possible ways of killing you? Do you want my convergent thinking? How about I spell out the ways of killing you. K-I-L-L-I-N-G-Y-O-U.”

“If you are as fine as you are presenting yourself, what’s the last thing you remember?”

“I have a hole in my head, of course, I will have some sort of a time loss.”

“I am aware of that, the question I want to be answered is how long.” Hannibal gave him a smirk and Will tried to think ignoring the god-awful headache it’s causing him.

“We were on the road, the sun was set…” Will stopped talking as horror washed over his face. Hannibal casually showed Will his phone screen for him to see the time.

“5 or 6 hours. I think this is your personal record.”

“You don’t seem to be overly concern.”

“No need to jump to conclusions. You didn’t have a seizure, but you did hurt your head which could trigger a lot, I know I am not your favorite person in the world, but if you start hallucinating or feeling funny, I need to know.”

“Duly noted.” Will said in a sarcastic tone.

“I am serious Will, any hallucinations, sudden ear pains, we’ll keep an eye on your body temperature, I'll give you a strength test on random occasions, from time to time I will ask you to smile for me, we’ll have to be on a lookout for severe headaches, nausea, vomiting, confusion, disorientation, memory loss, speech problems, and hearing problems.”

“Why?” Will asked in a small voice not knowing why he cares so much.

“What why? So you won’t die. If you start developing any serious symptoms, I will have to hospitalize you. Since you’ve hit your head there are two possibilities, if you start developing symptoms it would mean that this concussion more serious that I thought or that you actually have encephalitis. And neither is good, seeing both could cause coma or death.” Will took a deep breath, afraid of the answer he will get to his next question.

“Yes, but why do you care?”

“A question I find myself asking a lot lately. And when I finally come up with an answer, I will let you know. Until then, you will have to live with knowing that I care without knowing why.” Will wanted to confess, and apologize, but he never got a chance to do that. “Anyways, to briefly fill in the 6 hours gap. We’ve had dinner, I gave you the intel on our escape plan, which in a nutshell is: we are going to a small village in Argentina called Bariloche. Then you started to freak out, we came here to speak about it, not to wake up Abigail I assume, we’ve had a fight, you walked away and I found you unconscious. And… Before you start with your show again, Bariloche is in your own words a Nazi village. But it’s one of the safest places on Earth for us. I’ve picked that place because I really like Argentina. And I think you and Abigail will love it too.” Will gave him a questionable look because he said they’ve had a fight. “Yes, Will, your past-self started a fight with me over Bariloche being a Nazi village.”

“Why would any of that trigger a hallucination?” Hannibal shook his head since the lie is weaker than he thought.

“Now, can we please go back so I can tend to your injury properly?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for all your support. Feel free to leave a comment 
> 
> Much love

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
